Train track teeth or not?
by BabyBird101
Summary: a few years have past and now their all freshmen, still continuing to be secret agents. But what happens if... Jackson looses his braces. i know i'm awful at summeries but please read. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D
1. Chapter 1

**Placed when there all freshmen, I know they're OOC most of the time but I can't write for arrogant people besides if Jackson would swallow his ego he would be the best spy in the world :D**

"Gluestick stick him in place!" yelled Ruby—a.k.a Pufferfish—running to avoid the men on her tail. In the last four and a half years Ruby had grown out of her awkward phase and had grown into a pretty young lady. Her blonde hair was still curly and occasional out of control, and she insisted on wearing her large, thick, square, glasses, but it could not hide how much she had grown into herself.

"Got him!" Duncan—a.k.a. Gluestick—shouted back. He shot the glue from his fingers sticking the biggest man among them to the wall. Duncan had also grown, he was still slightly chubby, with the same pug nose and large cheeks, but muscles now added to his weight. He had the same hair cut, nearly shorn off, but still, the darkest brown. And he had also grown tall and strong.

"Wheezer get up there!" cried Julio—a.k.a. Flinch—as he run around three burly men. Flinch hadn't changed much, his lanky frame blurry from the speed at which he was moving. He still had the same tan face, same curly hair, and the same brown eyes twinkling with mischievous glee.

Matilda—a.k.a Wheezer—nodded at the boy and used her inhalers to shoot higher. He had a tight long sleeve shirt with a baggier tee on the outside. Her loose gym shorts were tied around her thin waist and her long Chinese black hair fell out of its pony tail. Her brown oriental eyes were even thinner with fury, she like Ruby had become very pretty.

"Braceface, finish them!" she cried.

A tall boy with blonde hair, streaked with red, blinding blue eyes, and an amazingly handsome face stepped from the shadows. "Got it," he grinned showing the most awful set of braces, ever. He ran to the main computer and, with the help of his braces that turned into a giant sword the computer disintegrated. He turned back to his team and smiled. He was strong built, but skinny, as though he worked out but didn't eat too much.

Flinch ran up, super-speed to Braceface. "Dude a sword!" he said in his Hispanic accent. "You've never done a sword before!"

"I've been saving it for something special," grinned Braceface, showing those awful, ugly, amazing braces.

* * *

In the car on the way to the orthodontist Jackson had his arms crossed over his chaest.

"Do I really have to skip school for this, there's a bio test," he grumped.

"Ever since you got your friends in fifth grade you have been all about school, your grades are not going to plummet because you are gone for t a few hours" said his father. "Besides," he smiled, "I think you will like this visit."

"What, why?" asked Jackson. But his dad only smiled despite Jackson pestering him all the way there.

Sitting in the office, still petering his dad 'Jackson' was called in.

"I have great news," said the orthodontist.

"So I've been told," Jackson said putting his hands in his pockets. The doctor smiled showing his perfect teeth and said the five words that would change his life.

"What?!" cried Jackson, sitting in the orthodontist chair.

The orthodontist smiled as if this was the best thing he could possibly be telling the secret agent. "That's right," said the orthodontist, "you're getting your braces off."

**Ooooooooooooooo what's gonna happen to them? I don't know but if you review I'll post faster :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**i know this isn't much but i hope you like it and i hope you don't choke on fluff**_  
_

_The orthodontist smiled as if this was the best thing he could possibly be telling the secret agent. "That's right," said the orthodontist, "you're getting your braces off."_

Jackson could barely breath, how in the world could this have happened? Why hadn't he remembered that he was getting his braces off soon? It had been nearly four years. He would remember the time he had spent with all his friends, the missions, doing the impossible. But… what would he do, he couldn't just let this happen.

"The next appointment is in two days I'll see you then" said the orthodontist, and Jackson—Agent Braceface-was shoved rudely out of the office.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Jackson of his father.

"Jackson, you sound mad," said his father confused.

"Gee, you don't say?"

"When you got your braces on everything changed. You started hanging out with geeks-"

"Nerds." He interrupted

"Whatever. You almost got kicked out of school, so far things have gotten better, but imagine what will happen when it's off." His dad grinned thinking he would get his little boy who was obsessed back. "Think how good things will be again."

"But what if I think things are good now?" protested Jackson.

His father looked flabbergasted. "I doesn't matter how much worse things will get, it won't change. You're getting your braces off day after tomorrow and there is nothing you can do."

His dad didn't seem that sad about it, but Jackson's whole heart had sunk to his toes.

**i hope you like review :D (Jackson's dad doesn't know about N.E.R.D.S)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Jackson tried to keep his spirit's up by telling himself he still had a couple of day before they would come off. Then during math when he thought his boredom could not come to a higher peak an amazing idea came to him. It was… well you'll see.

After class Flinch rubbed his temples. "That homework is going to fry my brain I don't get it!" he said. It was surprising how funny it was to hear Flinch's voice cracking at nearly every word.

"Don't worry I'll help you with the thing," said Matilda patting Flinch on the shoulder, for that was the highest part of his body she could reach with ease. It was funny that she still wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder.

"It wasn't that hard," said ruby looking over at the vertically challenged girl and the horizontally challenged boy.

But Jackson wasn't really listening to them.

"Hey Duncan," he said cautiously.

"Hmm?" hummed Duncan looking over at his friend.

Jackson was thinking that his friend would be really intimidating if he grew another few inches before he asked "can I borrow Ben for a couple of days?"

"You know he can't do your homework for you?" said Duncan.

Jackson laughed and shook his head, "no it makes perfect sense to me I want him for a personal project."

From out of his pocket the bigger boy pulled out the small holographic screen that held within a perfect imitation of Benjamin Franklin. Or in other word N.E.R.D.S. mascot.

"Thanks Duncan," said Jackson with sincerity. His friend shot Jackson a strange look but said nothing.

* * *

That evening after school Jackson sat on his bed with the holographic Ben in his hand.

"You want me to help you do what?" said Ben incredulously. "That is ridiculous you already—"

"Please Ben" begged Jackson.

"Fine but I tell you it is stupid," groaned Ben.

"Ok," sighed Jackson. If Benjamin thought this was a stupid plan then he could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The next time Jackson came out of the orthodontist he was a few pounds of metal lighter, and her looked like something out of a gossip magazine but he felt miserable. If his plan didn't work then he was going to be in a whole ton of trouble… and probably pain.

"I don't know why you asked the orthodontist to keep your braces," said Jackson's father.

"I have had them for four years I thought I'd miss them," answered Jackson. What he didn't want to tell his father was that he didn't want to throw away the billion dollar nano-bot job that had been done to them.

But if this crazy plan did work then he was going to have a lot more to brag about.

When he arrived home he didn't even listen to his brother shouting from the living room, "Hey dork lemme see your new face. Did they take you into surgery to get that train wreck off your face-?"

Jackson only ran straight up the stairs and into his room where he shut his bed room door. Walking over to his bed he found Ben standing there a disapproving glint in his eyes.

"I finished it for you," the hologram said. Jackson flashed a big smile and Ben was momentarily taken aback. "You got your braces off?" he asked. Then in a more mechanical voice he said. "rule 472 if the case arises that the source of an agents powers is taken away-"

"No!" cried Jackson, "I know the rules but you have to help me." Jackson flashed a big blue-eyed glance at the man.

"fine," sighed the little person, "if you can come up with a sensible solution to this problem I will listen."

"It's a little crazy but I think it will work…" began Jackson.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo what's he gonna do? i know it has literally been a year since i last updated but i hope you like the chpter**


	4. Chapter 4

_ "It's a little crazy but I think it will work…" began Jackson._

The day after Jackson got his braces removed he walked into the school and smiled at his friends. They didn't notice anything. Why, you ask. It was probably because of the hologram that he had stuck in between his teeth that projected the image of his crazy train track braces. You are probably thinking _why in the world would he want to look like he still had braces if he got them off?_

You should probably remember that if he admitted he got his braces off then he would b removed from the NERDS team. But why would he want to go on missions if he had now powers you might ask. Well he had solved that problem in an interesting way.

"Jackson are you ok?" asked rub looking at his pale tired face. He had been up late and worked hard to come up with a solution to his little problem.

"Yea," he said suppressing a yawn." Just up late last night."

"Were you doing that evil homework?" asked Flinch.

"I wasn't there for math, remember? I was at the orthodontist." Jackson smiled his train wreck braces smile.

"Don't you think it would be funny if those crazy dentists knew what they were dealing with?" asked Matilda laughing quietly.

"Oh yea, that would be something," chimed in Ruby. Jackson tried not to blush as the incredulity of his plan came over him.

"Something like that," Jackson whispered, rubbing the back of his head and rolling his eyes. Then the bell rang and saved Jackson from an awkward explanation.

"Today class we shall be doing the DRP testing. Note; this _will_ go on your grade-" their English teacher was interrupted by all five of the team mates sneezing.

"Great how are we going to get out of this one?" asked ruby under his breath.

"Easy," whispered Jackson. Everyone looked at him and after only a second the lights went out.

As the team snuck out of the room filled with students all chattering about the sudden lack of light Jackson grinned. Once out in the brightly lit hallway Jackson wiped the smirk off his face so no one could see it.

"How did you do that?" asked ruby, running alongside him.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," said Jackson suppressing the urge to laugh out loud.

It had worked! His plan had worked. He hadn't known for sure until then but now he had no doubts. Oh, this was going to be epic.

"No really," Matilda interrupted his thoughts.

"How did you do it" finished flinch.

Jackson was spared the explanation, for they had arrived at their destination. Their destination was actually a janitor's closet. Now that they were all in high school most of them could not fit in a hall locker. A janitor's closet, however ironically named the 41st room, was like an upgrade. Jackson couldn't wait for collage when they all got in through like personalized bathroom stalls… wait maybe he didn't look forward to it.

The entrance was simpler than before because there was no way anyone else could accidently enter. The closet became an elevator when the door knob came in contact with any of the team member's finger prints. And it would go directly to the center of the HQ of NERDS.

"Jackson," ruby reprimanded scratching a dry spot on her neck, "I am allergic to secrets, tell us."

"I will, I will," smiled Jackson, "after the mission."

He was about to say more when Holiday walked up to them. After Agent Brand had left a little over two years ago Miss Holiday had become the leader of NERDS. None of the agents were very depressed about that.

"We will be briefing in the school bus," she said and gestured for the team to follow her. When they did Jackson was again blown away by the new school bus. It was a sleeker model, a white private school bus type of bus with a nicer exterior and interior.

"Buckle up," said the lunch lady, taking the controls. That one of the only things that stayed constant about the new school and HQ. The lunch lady was the same grumpy old dude as before.

Sitting down and Holiday began explaining the current situation with the small screen on the side of the school bus—the screen was a nice addition to the new tech.

"This man's name is Ivan," she said pointing to a boy in his late teens. He had big braces that were even uglier than Jackson's. When everyone glanced over at their team mate Jackson grinned at the boy on the screen but said nothing. He gestured at Holiday to continue. "He suffered serious mental trauma after losing his state science competition. His invention was the blueprints for a portable EMP transmitter that could emit up to a thousand watts."

"Whoa," whistled Duncan, "that's enough to wipe out an entire city" **(1)**

"Precisely," said Holiday "it was, thankfully only the blueprint. He is right now attempting to create this device. He is hiding," the slid on the screen changed to a picture of a New York type building in the middle of nowhere. "He is now hiding in the Nevada desert." Holiday stood and grabbed the packs on a bench right next to her. "Your goal is to bring him down and bring him to us." She began handing out the packs one at a time "in each of these is your parachute, gear for surveillance, infiltration and," she smiled looking a lot like when they had met her, "a gift from me."

Flinch looked into his pack nervously and Holiday swore on the school bus that she had not cooked any of the surprises.

"Only a few more moments until drop of," said the lunch lady.

Right before the team jumped out of the speeding space bus Miss Holiday pulled Jackson aside and said, "I am aware of your current problem," she said

All Jackson's insides turned to lead. "what are you talking about?' he asked feigning innocence.

"I know that you are going to get your braces off soon. I actually thought that they were going to come off yesterday, but," she shrugged, "I must have gotten false lintel." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll figure it out."

_A bit ahead of you _thought Jackson, _my she is going to be surprised._

**(1) ****Yea I know my math isn't right… deal with it**

**R&R please i hope you love the chapter i never plan on leaving you with awfull clif hangers for this long and if i do feel free to PM me and whine about it**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Don't worry we'll figure it out."_

_A bit ahead of you thought Jackson, she is going to be surprised._

Getting past the guard for the compound was easy. As it was so hot outside everyone was in the lobby playing cards.

Puffer-Fish shook her head slightly, "why can't villains ever choose competent Hench-men?"

"Are you complaining?" asked Braceface flashing her one of his huge grins.

For a moment the team leader thought she saw his braces flicker like something on a TV screen but then they were back as big and ugly as ever.

"There are three floors everyone searches," Puffer-Fish ordered changing the subject.

It took only a few minutes before they found a guarded door. Of course it wasn't being guarded by conscious men after Wheezer was allowed to attack.

"You know what?" said Jackson, his hands behind his head in a gesture of relaxation, "I am so glad you're on our side."

Matilda smiled, slightly amused by her team mate. Flinch nodded earnestly, agreeing with Braceface. Puffer-Fish glanced back while Gluestick examined the lock on the door. She had always admired how Braceface could be so relaxed during a mission, after he got used to it. But at the moment it was unnerving, he usually wanted to show off with his nano-bots as he could but now he was just laying back and waiting for orders.

"Flinch just open the door this lock is really complicated," said Gluestick to the hyperactive boy.

With a well aimed punch Flinch send the door toppling to the ground.

The room inside would have taken the team's breath away if they had gotten time to look around. It was a massive cell with steal walls and a ceiling plastered with florescent blue and green lights. But what they were looking for was in the center of the room at a large table covered in blueprints and scraps of metal.

Ivan looked up from his blue prints, "children? How did you get in here? Guards!" he stood form his chair.

"Children?" sputtered Braceface, "you're only like three years older than us!"

"I'm sorry Ivan," said Wheezer ignoring the metal mouth, "your guards are… how do I put this- out of commission."

The teen in the center of the room sighed. "I see…" the words were followed by a silence in which the team prepared for a weak karate move that the boy would try and take them down with. Instead he nodded and sat back in his chair and said, "I see you know me but I do not know you." He gestured with his hand. "Please introduce yourself and as I know that you are specially trained you're… um specialty."

Puffer-Fish looked at him questioningly, "why would I do that?"

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," he said.

"He has a point," whispered Gluestick.

"Fine," Puffer-Fish relented.

"I am Puffer-Fish I can detect lying, attacks and any other harm," she gestured behind her. "He is Gluestick he can create glue from his hands."

"Ingenious," muttered Ivan, leaning forward in his chair.

"This is Wheezer she can fly with her inhalers." Wheezer demonstrated at Puffer-Fish's words. "This is Flinch he is abnormally strong and fast." She turned to Braceface who was still in his relaxed expression. "And this is brace face he can create any machine with his braces."

The train track teeth smiled at Ivan. "Those are amazing hologram braces," Ivan smiled back. "So what is your real power?"

"What are you talking about?" Puffer-Fish asked, but no one was sure who she had asked; Braceface or the boy sitting at the table.

"His braces are fake." Ivan stood and walked over. No one bothered to stop him as he did. Ivan raised his hand and smacked Braceface across the face.

"Braceface!" shouted the team.

Bu when they saw the small metal device fall from his teeth they stopped moving forward.

"I'll let you people solve your team problem," said Ivan and he walked back to his chair.

"Braceface what have you done?" Puffer-Fish's voice trembled with fury.

Jackson Jones, who had been ridiculed for so long about his massive set of braces, who had lost all popularity and his father's love for his future, this boy who had lost everything and gain a whole lot more because of his train track teeth looked up. "I'm sorry," he apologized. And he smiled a big toothy grin that showed the straight teeth. If any other girls had been in that room they would have fainted. This was a face you expected to see on the cover of a model magazine. This was a face you would see on the big screen at the movies. It was strange how much a mouth full of metal could change all that.

The agent's face was bright red both from shame and that hefty slap. Puffer-Fish, who had filled with horrible rage, slapped him again.

"You could be killed you have no powers you're just like all the other kids at our school now! If we were attacked you have no way of defending yourself! You could be killed!" these last words were spoken at a shriek that could have broken windows if there were any in the room.

"Puffer-Fish you've got this all wrong I—"

"Never mind," she shook her head and turned back to Ivan.

"I see that I have caused a team rift." Ivan smiled showing a set of teeth that could use some braces of their own.

"That doesn't matter right now we just have to get you back to—" began Wheezer.

Before she could finish there was an explosion of massive proportions. "What was that?" cried Flinch.

"I have the plans for the most powerful EMP device in the universe and you think I am going to leave my fate to a bunch of lousy guards?" the evil boy grinned as a man the size of the hulk from one of Duncan's comics smashed his way through the door.

A scream of rage escaped its mouth. "This is my twin brother; Andre. He was born without limbs or a working brain. For many years he's been like a vegetable in the hospital until I fixed him I gave him some electronic limbs and put a micro chip in his brain so that whenever I need him he will come and protect me. He does whatever I say." Ivan grinned and sat back in his chair. "Kill them brother."

The monster ran at them as Puffer-Fish shouted orders. "Gluestick hold him still, Wheezer distraction, flinch you think you can take him head on?" flinch nodded. "Good Braceface stay back and stay out of the way!"

"But I can help!" protested the blonde boy. But the team either didn't hear or didn't care. They attacked him with the several years of training that they had undergone.

Gluestick stuck the creature to the floor with the best of his ability, Wheezer floated around its head like an annoying fly, and Flinch ran at it hitting it head on. Puffer-Fish dodged any stray punches or kicks and called out advice.

"Really!" protested Braceface, "I can help I fixed the nano bots to-"

Puffer-Fish turned to him a furious look on her face. She was about to give him a lecture when she saw Ivan, with the blue prints under his arm running to the corner of the room where a space ship looking escape pod lay.

Braceface whirled around to see what his leader saw. "I'll get him!" he called and ran to the escaping villain.

"Braceface no you aren't protected!"

But again the teen did not listen. Then something happened that made Puffer-Fish's eyes nearly pop out of her head with surprise.

Wheels came out of Brace-Face's heels and the boy went even faster. Before he made contact one of his hands became a metal hammer and the other a giant wire net. Braceface tripped the boy with no problem but the wheels below him feet made him crash into the wall. The net and hammer disappeared with the loud smashing sound.

"Ha very nice!" shouted Ivan as he gathered his blueprints quickly and bean running to the escape pod again, "you are a living Cyborg!"

"I am not a Cyborg!" protested Braceface standing. He tried to pursue the villain without his upgrades. Both his hands landed on the side of the ship as it began to take off. "No you don't!" his hands became claws and he stuck them far into the ship.

"Get off!" cried Ivan shaking the ship from side to side trying to dislodge the boy. Braceface stuck tight and began clawing furiously at the ship. With a violent swipe of the controls Ivan sent the agent flying off the outer edge of the ship and into the monster that used to be the villains brother.

Braceface hit the creature with such force it was knocked off its feet and onto the ground with the force of a charging elephant. The thing was out cold in an instant.

"Ow," moaned Braceface holding his head in his hands.

Gluestick held out a hand to bring the other boy to his feet. "How did you do that?" asked Flinch.

"I agree with flinch," said Wheezer.

"Yea, what in the world was that?" asked Glue stick.

Pufferfish walked forward and Braceface tried to smile as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The girl only shoved him back onto the ground.'

"you have a whole lot of explaining to do," she growled.

**I KNOW IT HAS BEEN WAY TO LONG BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER BECAUSE JACKSON IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. sorry about the caps lock :D**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

_ "You have a whole lot of explaining to do," Puffer-Fish growled._

When they returned to the school it took all Pufferfish's will power not to slap Braceface again.

The trip in the school bus had been a short one with no words from anyone. Everyone was too scared to speak. What were they scared of? I have no words to describe the look on ruby's face. If you had seen her then you would have been scared to.

"Was your mission successful?" asked Miss Holiday when they walked in.

"Unfortunately not," growled ruby.

"Why—oh my gosh!" Miss Holiday turned around to see Jackson still rubbing the back of his head and trying to smile away his worries. "How did this happen?" cried their director. "When I left you Jackson had his upgrades," she gestured at the clean white teeth, "and now they are like this!" Miss Holiday took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Jackson, honey, please explain… please."

Jackson took a deep breath and tried not to look like a grade school kid caught eating in class. "I found out I was going to get my braces off a few days ago and I knew that I had to do something." He felt like screaming _because the only good thing that ever happened to me was becoming an agent and if I lost that I would go nuts!_ But he decided against it. "So I borrowed been and he helped me figure out… ifiputthenanobotsintomybloodstreamtheniwouldgethte samepropertiesasthebraceshad!"

"Say what?" asked flinch. "I'm hyper fast and I didn't understand that."

"The nano bots I put them into my blood stream with a shot. They—they bonded with my DNA so I am part machine now. I have the same powers and properties as my braces had." Jackson stopped and waited for the explosion from Miss Holiday telling him that he was not an agent anymore.

But instead he heard the calm tone, with the worry of a loving mother say, "you know that if this stunt hadn't worked then you could be dead, or worse right now?"

Jackson sighed, "I know it could have gone horribly wrong but… I could lose working for N.E.R.D.S. it's the only thing I have left."

He couldn't bear to look his team in the eyes so he turned and walked into the elevator just wanting to go home.

* * *

"How was school?" asked Jackson's dad when he got home. It was one of those questions that adults don't really want an answer to but they ask anyway.

"Ok," shrugged Jackson. It was one of those answers that kid's didn't really mean but say anyway. But today he wanted to tell his father everything, to spill out every single detail of what was happening. He wanted his dad to scoop him up in his arms like he was five and tell him everything was going to be ok because they were a family. But Mr. Jones hadn't done anything like that since Jackson's mother had died. They had barely spoken more than a few sentences to each other in months.

"You want some food?" asked Jackson's father.

"No thanks, not hungry," said his son.

As the teen boy walked upstairs Mr. Jones sighed. He had lost touch with the happy kid of a few years ago. He blamed the braces. He had tried his best to try and get his son to see what was open to him without what he used to have. His son couldn't be on the football team and that as all that Mr. Jones knew. Now that the sports were gone he had nothing to talk about with his youngest. Jackson's older brother had gone on to become a college student which left the two boys alone in the house a lot.

It was a quiet house most of the time. Jackson stuck to his room and did his homework. Jackson wouldn't talk but he knew there was some kind of club with his nerdy friends. Why didn't he hang out with his old friends? These new friends who Jackson had met in fifth grade had changed his son. He kept getting mysterious bruises and the boy was always tired. He didn't eat as much and on the rare occasions—mostly summer days—he saw his son without a shirt on or an extremely tight shirt it was easy to count every single rib.

Mr. Jones was worried for his son but he had no idea how to help.

* * *

Jackson threw his backpack down on his bed and sat his head in his hands. How could he be so stupid? He should have known that his team wouldn't accept his new powers.

"Did you have a successful day?" asked Benjamin. This wasn't one of those questions that adults ask for no reason. Ben really meant what he said.

"Not really Ben," sighed Jackson.

"Ah," Ben said simply. "What did they say exactly?"

"Ruby smacked me."

"That is to be expected," Benjamin reasoned.

Jackson fell on his bed with a beaten look on his face. "Why?" he asked sadly like a child asking his mother why it was raining.

"She was worried that you could be hurt. It is her job to be protective of the rest of the team and keep them safe."

The teen rubbed the base of his palms into his tried eyes. "I know she and everyone had the right to be worried but it worked didn't it the upgrades merged with my DNA." Benjamin made a worried face. "It worked right?" asked Jackson not seeing the look on the artificial intelligence's face. He sat up and tried to make eye contact with Ben. "It worked right it bonded with my DNA it's in my bloodstream?"

"I'm not sure exactly the upgrades are supposed to attach to a specific part of the brain—like ruby's allergies—or to an outer part of the body—like Matilda's inhalers. Then there are the special cases where they are applied to an outside machine or substance—like Heathcliff's tooth paste or flinch's harness. But there has never been an upgrade put into a person's blood. It would be nearly impossible to get out of the body."

"Yea I could tell it was different from the looks they gave me."

"I will take it that the team did not really approve of your new upgrades then?"

Jackson let out a bark of laughter that sounded more like a cough, "no they hated it. I'm out of N.E.R.D.S. permanently."

"Now Jackson-" Benjamin's comforting voice was cut off by a message.

"Jackson this can't wait there is an attack if you are feeling up to it I want you back at HQ immediately." It was Miss Holiday.

"Now what did I tell you?" said Ben returning.

Jackson smiled his smooth teeth, white and shinning and grabbed Ben. Shoving the AI in his pocket he whispered. "Thanks Ben." Then he ran out yelling on his way through the door, "dad I'll be back later!"

**I hoped you like it this updating has been kind of wacky lately and I apologize about that. I have two ideas for how this story could go. **

**1) ****I have this amazing adventuress type thing that would be about sixteen- twenty chapters or… **

**2) ****I have a shorter version that would be about seven- ten chapters you give me your vote and that would be the one I write.**

**So R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Jackson smiled his smooth teeth, white and shinning and grabbed Ben. Shoving the AI in his pocket he whispered. "Thanks Ben." Then he ran out yelling on his way through the door, "dad I'll be back later!"_

Jackson arrived at the school in no time flat—he had tried rocketing there and now had the cuts on his elbows and hands to prove it.

The school was open but empty so he had no problem getting to HQ. He took the elevator down with his stomach in knots. What if this mission was phony and they just did it to get test on him? What if they had figured out a way to get all the nano-bots out? What if he was just over reacting? Jackson tried to calm his heart rate as he stepped from the elevator.

His entire team was sitting there with Miss Holiday and their eyes studied him carefully. He wondered if they thought he was going to sprout a third arm or eye. He almost considered making a third arm from the nano-bots when he thought better of it.

"What did you want Miss Holiday?" asked Jackson. He tried to keep his voice from trembling; that would be really embarrassing for a sixteen year old boy.

"I have… come to terms," Miss Holiday chose her words carefully. "With your choice. If you believe that your choice to take this risk and bond with your nano bots then the best the rest of us," she gestured at the rest of the team. "Can do is simply support you in this."

Jackson shoulders slumped in relief, "oh, good I thought you were going to, like, kick me off the team, or dissect me or something." The rest of them didn't move. "You weren't… were you?"

"Of course not Jackson, we would never dissect you," protested Miss Holiday. He felt better before realizing that they hadn't said anything about his other fear.

Not wanting to pursue the subject he said, "So, you said we had a mission. Is there one?'

"Yes actually," Miss Holiday was back to her business like self. "Your mission is to train."

"What?"

"Ruby tells me that you did not have much control over your upgrades and so your mission is to train with them. Then, and only then, will we let you back on the field."

"So who's going to train with me if the rest of them have to stay on missions?"

The director smiled. "We called in someone unusual, a true expert…" Miss Holiday gestured behind Jackson.

He turned to see a girl with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a skin tight shirt and mini skirt, with tall brown boots. "Hey Jackson, long time no see." It was Mindy Beauregard; otherwise known as the Hyena.

* * *

_Wow, _thought Mindy, _he got hot._ And it was true. Jackson had been a handsome kid but now he'd hit puberty he was nothing short of a hunk. If it wasn't for the massive braces scaring the girls off he would have had a million girlfriends.

_Wow,_ thought Jackson, _she got beautiful. _He had learned from a young age calling a girl 'hot' was rude. (They were people not temperatures) Mindy had been a pretty young lady but now she had hit puberty she was nothing short of gorgeous. If she hadn't been on missions all the time she would have had a million boyfriends.

The team watched the two with deep interest. They had been really close as kids, practically a couple. But Mindy had gone to be a full time agent while Jackson chose to stay with the team. But now they were both grown up it would be interesting to see their relationship.

"Oh, hi, Mindy…" Jackson was the only one who could call her Mindy without getting a good hard kick.

"Jackson," she hugged him fiercely causing both of them to blush badly. "It's great to see you!"

Before any more words could be spoken the red alarm rang across the ceiling. "We've found Ivan!" cried one of the scientists.

Jackson tensed but when his teammates shot him sheepish looks he waved them away. "You've got a mission, I get it." he smiled.

But as they flew through the air in the school bus the team realized that he hadn't moved his eyes form Mindy the whole time. His training would probably end up being more fun than normal for him.

**Ok I know ti been to long but I hoped you liked it. you should know the entire next chapter is going to be extreme MindyxJackson fluff/flirting. But it will be flirting secret agent style.**

**i also know it's short im sorry and i have decided on the shorter version of the story with a little alteration so i can include some of the longer story line... i know that is confusing but i hope you like it (it will end up being around ten chapters at most)**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

_But as they flew through the air in the school bus the team realized that he hadn't moved his eyes form Mindy the whole time. His training would probably end up being more fun than normal for him._

"First," said Mindy taking a defensive stance in front of Jackson, "I want to see how your hand to hand combat has improved."

"I thought we were supposed to be training my upgrades."

"The best begin at the beginning."

Jackson took a similar looking stance, "and who said that?"

"I did," she struck out with a quick punch.

"I see," he bowed mockingly, ducking her high kick. "Are you Confucius now?"

"No, i'm better," she dodged a left jab by Jackson.

"Oh, I see. So if you're the new confusions then what am i?"

Mindy paused for a moment with a look of concentration on her face. Jackson took that moment to try and take her legs out from under her. But before she fell she jumped up and over Jackson's head. As she kicked him from behind and he stumbled she said, "You my friend, are the new James bond."

"I see," Jackson grinned regaining his balance. "So if I am James bond does this mean I get a car?"

"I'm not sure," she turned to face Jackson who was now backing to a defensive stance, waiting for her next attack.

"How about this?" Jackson dropped his stance and held up his hands like he was presenting an idea. "A car and _girls_?"

Mandy seemed a little taken aback by his statement and dropped her stance as well. The teenage boy took that opportunity to aim a kick at her side of which she didn't block in time. She toppled sideways slightly but the kick had not been hard.

"You are going to pay for that," she grinned but Jackson didn't know if she was referring to the kick or his statement. She feigned a punch at his face while simultaneously sweeping her leg under his.

He fell for the trick and fell on the ground but managed to grab her arm for balance and she fell on top of him.

They were face to face on the ground their noses nearly touching. Both turned bright red but Jackson's stuttering voice managed to say, "I-I really did m-miss you Mindy."

Her grin faltered into a look of wonderment as she looked in his bright honest blue eyes. "I missed you to Jackson."

Unfortunately they didn't get up the courage to act upon the kiss they both wanted.

* * *

"We have located Ivan in mid new York, in his father's office building. He has no guards so we will be sending you in as techies for his EMP," Miss Holiday was being quick and precise as they had only a moment before they parachuted into New York.

"But we don't know anything about tech how will we convince the guards to let us in?" asked Flinch

"I can handle that," reassured Gluestick

Miss Holiday nodded and then continued. "We don't want any confrontation. Just go in get the blueprints and get out."

"But won't he have made back-up copies?" asked Ruby.

"Yes," Miss Holiday sighed and winced like she was getting a migraine. "I know. But if we can get the blue print our scientists can come up with something to counter it."

Everyone nodded their consent.

Getting in was easier than they thought. They walked into the building looking like excited children and the stupid security guards didn't give them a second glance. The building looked like a fancy back with billions of suited man and women in skirts ran around with brief cases looking busy.

It wasn't hard to look impressed at the sleek design and gold framed doorways.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman at the reception desk.

She looked like a no-nonsense girl so Gluestick said quickly, "I am David and these are my crew we are the technical support the owners son—Ivan—called for."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "but you are children," she protested.

"Yes, however we know the exact electromagnetic pulse measurement that he needs for the unique hard drive that his project requires. And—"

"Yes, yes yes, I understand fourth floor second door on the right."

"Thank you," said Flinch trying to look important.

"Gluestick that was so cool!" said Wheezer, blushing slightly.

"What?" asked Gluestick and he looked honestly curious.

"The tech lingo you strung off amigo," said Flinch.

"Oh, I was just saying the facts. I barely got started." Gluestick blushed.

Everyone looked a little shell shocked. No other words were spoken until they reached the second door to the right on the fourth floor.

"All right," began Ruby getting into leader mode. "Gluestick I want your eye from above. Flinch I want you hyper speed around the room to see if you can spot them. Don't. Get. Caught. Matilda keep guard, no one gets in. Braceface i…" she trailed off and winced slightly. They had all been a team for several years and now it was hard to imagine going on missions without one of them.

"Don't worry about it," Gluestick put his hand on her shoulder and climbed onto the ceiling. And the rest went to their assigned places. Ruby waited in a hidden position for the word from Gluestick.

* * *

In the middle of the room a boy with ugly braces stood over a table carefully placing several wires in a machine.

"Hello children!" he called to a seemingly empty room. "I know you're there so don't try to deny it."

Ruby stepped out from behind the boxes holding a specialized taser. "How did you know we were here?"

"The woman at the desk," he said simply not bothering to turn around.

"Oh," Pufferfish seemed a little stunned.

"I count four of you. One is missing." He paused glancing at each of the members in turn. "so where is the boy with the unstable powers. The Cyborg child?"

"He's not here," growled Wheezer.

"Did you kick him off your little team?" he stuck out his bottom lip. "That _is_ too bad. I have a present for him." The evil grin on that man's face would've made children cry and women scream.

Pufferfish's eyes scanned the room for her target.

"Oh the blue prints are over there. But there is no possible way to stop my EMP transmitter. You can try but you'd need some kind of mechanical Einstein to do that. No one has ever been able to stop me before what makes you think you children can?"

"Sure we're children but that doesn't mean we can't stop you," argued Flinch.

"Whatever you say," and Ivan turned back to his table and waved away the team. "Goodbye children."

**I need ideas for Jackson's new agent name I don't have any ideas! Please comment more ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Sure we're children but that doesn't mean we can't stop you," argued Flinch._

_"Whatever you say," and Ivan turned back to his table and waved away the team. "Goodbye children."_

"Concentrate!" cried Mindy. She was tired and exasperated.

"I am," growled Jackson.

It had been over an hour and despite slight progress Jackson's knew upgrades were not being cooperative.

"But I've seen you do things like this, so why isn't it working?" she asked sitting down on the ground.

"I don't know, it's just instinct but I still need control I… just… can't… get… it!" Jackson sighed and flopped to the ground. He had been trying to create some kind of machine he could ride come out of his legs or something. "Ugh!" he moaned. "I give up!"

"You can't give up yet you're to close," Mindy begged him.

Jackson was pale with flushed cheeks, and sweaty forehead from concentration, lying on the ground with his eyes shut tight. He shook his head and crossed his arms, a stubborn look on his face despite having his eyes closed. Mindy sighed and crawled over to him.

"Please give it one more go… for me."

Jackson opened one eye and smiled. He held up one finger. "One more time, but just for you." He stood and took a deep breath. "Motorcycle, car, bike, anything!" he whispered, his eye closed tight.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe we're just not looking at this right. Don't imagine the end result just try it step by step," she offered hopefully.

"Mindy, we tried that an hour ago it doesn't work." He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "it just won't work. Face it people weren't supposed to have this ability."

Mindy wracked her brains. "Maybe it's like flying in that peter pan movie just think happy thoughts."

"I don't have many of those," Jackson admitted. And it was true. He had had a gifted childhood but he spent most of that being a bully and beating people in sports. He barely remembered his mother and since he got his braces beating people up while being an agent were his happiest memories.

"Then…" Mindy smiled her sweetest smile. "Just concentrate on me."

Jackson stared directly at Mindy and thought of riding on a motorcycle with her holding tight behind him. Before he knew it a fully formed sports bike sprouted around his legs.

He gripped the handles in awe and turned in tight circles. "Mindy this is incredible!" he cried. The boy stopped in front of her and the cycle vanished.

"try it again!" Mindy said happily.

He concentrated on her amazing smile and this time a small cannon created around his arm. Then a sword, spider legs out of his back, then a cage. Each time the creations would fade back into his body.

"I can do it!" he sounded like a small child discovering how to ride a bike.

"I told you," Mindy grinned.

"Thank you," Jackson bowed comically and created a small metal Rose in his hand and handed it to Mindy.

"Oh, can I take it? I thought you had to put all the creations back in your body." But she took it anyway staring closely at the carefully engraved metal. If it hadn't been the bright polished silver she would have thought it was real.

"I guess I learned how to detach them from myself." Jackson smiled. "just one more thing you taught me."

"You know you're a terrible flirt," Mindy smiled.

"It is working though?"

Both laughed slightly, but slightly awkwardly.

"Hyena, Jackson!" shouted a voice. The pair turned to see a scientist running in. "the rest of the team has returned and requests you to join them."

* * *

When they arrived in the small back room in the upper school room the people already inside looked up.

"So how was your date?" smirked Matilda.

Both Jackson and Mindy blushed fiercely. "It wasn't a date!" they protested.

"Yea, it was just training," Mindy added. "Nothing else."

Jackson looked slightly disappointed. But he shook himself out of it. "So what did you guys find?"

"We were just telling Miss Holiday," said Ruby gesturing them forward. Walking over the two saw a blueprint printed out on normal white paper. "These are the blueprints for the EMP device. We gave the original copies to the scientists but we copied this one to look over."

Jackson waved them away (science was never really his thing) while Hyena looked over the first page. "I don't know much about electronics but this is extremely complicated."

"I know," said Duncan. "If you don't get it all exactly right it could become a bomb or something!" Duncan ran a hand across his short haired head.

"Amigo as long as it doesn't get me I don't want to think about it. it hurts my brain," Flinch said leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"I'm with you dude," Jackson said standing behind Flinch.

"You don't even care to look?" asked Ruby. "Sure I don't understand but it helps to ask questions."

"I'm not sure he knows enough to ask," Matilda chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not that dumb!" protested Jackson. He walked up to the table and pulled the papers to him. "I just don't care about…" his voice trailed off as he stared at the paper. "This isn't a Military EMP design because it lacks the nuclear pocket which produces a pulse of a much larger amplitude and different characteristics due to interactions with the earth's magnetic field. But it has slight military designs." Jackson took a step back and rubbed his head. "Whoa…"

"Man how did you do that!" cried Flinch.

"I—I don't know. I just looked at the paper and it just simplified in my brain."

"so you think it's part of your powers?" asked Ruby while Miss holiday nodded behind her.

"I'm not sure."He looked at the paper again. "It's homemade," he said simply. Pointing to the motor he continued. "The electrical circuitry, including inductive loads such as relays, solenoids, or electric motors. These should send a pulse of voltage and/or current down any electrical connections present, as well as radiating a pulse of energy. But it's been altered through the relays sending the energy directly to the nozzle. The noise or interference that's usually caused by an EMP could be enhanced with continual switching actions of digital electronic circuitry. Even though it's complex it could be perfected."

His whole team looked at him impressed. "Jackson I don't think I know all those words but I sort of understand." Duncan pointed. "This damped sinewave typically has much lower energy and a narrower frequency spread than the original pulse, due to the transfer characteristic of the coupling mode. In practice, EMP test equipment often injects these damped sinewaves directly rather than attempting to recreate the high-energy threat pulses."

Jackson nodded the words making sense to him. "But how would we counter the sine wave if that is what he is using?"

"Well what else could he use a NEMP burst?" Duncan chuckled.

"Hey, the highest frequencies are generated by NEMP bursts and continue up into the optical and ionizing ranges," countered Jackson.

"Yes, but there types can also leave a visible trail, such as lightning and sparks, but these are side effects of the current flow through the air and are not part of the EMP itself."

"Which is why I'm saying it could be NEMP, it wouldn't leave a traceable trail so it would be harder for us to locate."

"NEMP only comes in burst though he would want a continuous stream of—"

"Boys!" interrupted Miss Holiday. "I understand that this is important but we all need our sleep tonight. We will discuss this tomorrow." They all nodded. "Hyena, do you have your sleeping arrangements made?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Wait, are you staying?" asked Jackson tearing himself away from the blueprints.

"No, I'll come to the training hall to practice for now but the rest of my team is on an undercover mission. They'll call me any day now. So this is a break for me." She smiled and Jackson felt himself blush.

"See you tomorrow then," waved Jackson.

As the rest of the team left Flinch grinned, "Oh you got it bad."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jackson coming back to earth.

"He's talking about that huge crush you've had on Hyena since we were eleven," sighed Matilda.

"No way," he argued, "besides, you heard her. We're only friends." He glanced back sadly at where they could all see the figure of Mindy talking to Miss Holiday.

"Unrequited love," whispered Flinch.

"It's tragic really," Matilda responded

**i truely loved writing this chapter so i hope you like reading it. i got most of the info about EMP from wikipedia so *blushes* the next chapter the rest of the schools see jackson without his braces *gasp* so that will also be fun to write. **

**i have chosen a name for Jackson but you will have to wait untill the next chapter. (no one gave it to me i came up with it on my own)**

**so you know... R&R!**


End file.
